bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 130
London Buses route 130 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between New Addington and Thornton Heath, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route 130 commenced operating on 5 July 1939 between Croydon Barclay Road and New Addington Central Parade via East Croydon - Shirley - Addington. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Croydon (TC) garage using AEC Regent STs. On 13 December 1939, the AEC Regent STs were replaced by AEC Regents. On 27 August 1941, the allocation moved to Elmers End (ED) garage and the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Renowns. On 12 November 1947, the allocation moved back to Croydon (TC) garage and the AEC Renowns were replaced by AEC Regents. On 5 May 1948, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 21 February 1951, the route was extended in New Addington from Central Parade to terminate at Salcot Crescent. On 6 January 1952, it was again extended in New Addington to Homestead Way. On 22 October 1952, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Croydon to Streatham Common via Streatham Vale replacing the withdrawn section of Route 166. On 6 May 1953, the Sunday service was extended to Streatham. On 6 October 1954, the route was diverted in Croydon via George Street instead of Katharine Street. On 10 August 1955, a supplementary Monday to Saturday peak hour express service was introduced between East Croydon station and New Addington. On 28 July 1956, the Saturday express service was withdrawn. On 7 August 1957, the Streatham terminal changed to Streatham Garage. On 11 November 1967, the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 18 April 1970, the Monday to Friday express service was withdrawn. On 31 October 1970, part of the allocation was transferred to Thornton Heath (TH) garage. On 4 December 1971, AEC Regent III RTs were introduced. On 1 March 1975, the AEC routemasters were replaced by Daimler Fleetlines. on 3 October 1976, the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 27 August 1978, the route was converted to full Daimler Fleetline operation. On 28 October 1978, the Thornton Heath (TH) allocation was transferred to Croydon (TC) garage. On 4 September 1982, the route was converted to one man operation using Daimler Fleetlines and a Monday to Friday peak hour express service was introduced between West Croydon and New Addington Homestead Way. At the same time, the Monday to Saturday service withdrawn between Thornton Heath Garage and Streatham, this section was replaced by new Route 60, further withdrawn Monday to Friday peaks between West Croydon and Thornton Heath Garage and the Sunday service extended from Streatham Garage to Brixton Garage. On 27 April 1985, the Monday to Friday evenings service was withdrawn between West Croydon and Thornton Heath. On 7 February 1987, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by ECW bodied Leyland Olympians. On 21 August 1987, the express service was renumbered X30. On 22 August 1987, the route was withdrawn between West Croydon and Brixton Garage, this section was replaced by Sunday service on Route 60 and the route was re-routed in New Addington via Fieldway - Dunley Drive - Headley Drive,Goldcrest Way - King Henry's Drive and Gascooigne Road instead of Lodge lane and Montacute Road. An additional service was introduced Monday to Saturday between West Croydon Bus Station and NEW ADDINGTON Vulcan Way. On 1 November 1991, Leyland Titans and Daimler Fleetlines were introduced. On 14 March 1992, the Leyland Titans, the ECW bodied Leyland Olympians and the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 27 March 1993, the NEW ADDINGTON Vulcan Way journeys were withdrawn. On 10 May 2000, route X30 was withdrawn. On 21 May 2000, the Monday to Saturday evening service and the Sunday service was withdrawn and the routeing via Croydon town centre was withdrawn with eastbound buses at East Croydon Station serving the Dingwall Road stop instead of the College Road stop. At the same time, the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by ECW bodied Leyland Olympians and part of the allocation was transferred to London Central operating from their Camberwell (Q) garage using Volvo Olympians. On 17 March 2001, the allocation at London Central's Camberwell (Q) garage was transferred to Arriva London's Thornton Heath (TH) garage. On 31 August 2002, the Thornton Heath (TH) allocation was transferred to Croydon (TC) garage and was converted to single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 25 August 2003, it passed to Metrobus from their Orpington (MB) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. At the same time, the route was diverted at Shirley Park to Norwood Junction instead of West Croydon and a Sunday service introduced. On 28 August 2010, the route was retained by Metrobus. In July 2014, the Go-Ahead Group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of Route 130 from Metrobus to Go-Ahead London. On 14 February 2015, route 130 was extended from Norwood Junction to Thornton Heath Clock Tower. In October 2015, MCV Evolution bodied MAN 14.240s were introduced. On 24 October 2015, the route was revised in New Addington to start from King Henry's Drive Vulcan Way (north arm) via Vulcan Way (return direct), then via current route T32 to New Addington, then Parkway (return Montacute Road), Lodge Lane and Headley Drive to Merrow Way and the current route to Thornton Heath. On 26 August 2017, the route passed to Abellio London operating from their Beddington Cross (BC) garage using brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current route Route 130 operates via these primary locations: *New Addington tram stop *Addington Village tram stop *Gravel Hill tram stop *Shirley Park *Ashburton Park *Woodside tram stop *Norwood Junction station *Park Road *Whitehorse Lane *Thornton Heath Clock Tower External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 130, London Buses routes